


《About Phone》

by mangdaoshi



Category: thebunnymeansall
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《About Phone》

田野把那个小玩意塞进身体里的时候还是有点不适应，他小声喘着气，热水淋湿他的头发，发尾湿漉漉地粘在后颈上。宿舍里的盥洗室很狭仄，热水和雾气灌满了小小的空间，镜子上已经是朦胧一团，田野的额头勉强靠着冰凉的镜面，不让自己打滑摔倒，一旁的水珠飞溅到他的小腿上，膝盖弯曲下来，抵住洗手池边沿，找到另一个支撑点。

手机放置在洗手池的台面上，免提被打开，电流吱嘎作响的声音被水声掩去许多，逼得田野俯身弯腰，把耳朵靠凑过去才能听见对方的指示。

 

半小时前，他坐在床上拆快递，室友正坐在另一张床上刷手机。东西不是田野自己买的，他拆的时候还仔细查了发件人，没有眉目，收件地址倒填的是EDG基地，田野还在想究竟是谁给他送了东西，是不是粉丝，嘟囔着“也不知道是谁送的诶”，便把快递盒子拆开了，一旁的室友听见他的抱怨，也要凑过来看，田野把包装打开一个小角，愣了一下，立刻合得死死的，不让舍友的视线窥到。

“你看什么呀，别看了别看了。”

室友灰溜溜地退回自己床上。

田野转身把盒子塞进床底，装作无事发生，按开手机，挂上耳机，假装继续追番剧。但他确实没有心思欣赏屏幕里的小人跑跑闹闹，他的心跳声鼓噪着耳膜，在刚刚打开盒子的瞬间几乎要跳出喉口，又被他强行咽了下去。那是什么？田野躺着看手机时把自己缩成一团，他其实心里早有了答案，只是不肯承认——什么啊，怎么有粉丝送那种东西给他，恶作剧吗？还是说黑子故意买来羞辱他的？田野咬着自己的手指，有些忿忿地想，我要训练的，没那个空陪你们玩。

过了一会儿，室友出门吃夜宵，问田野去不去，田野聚精会神地盯着手机，说不去。室友又软磨硬泡了几下，田野铜墙铁壁似的坚硬，赖在床上不肯动作，室友遂作罢，自己出门和别的队员吃去了，屋里只剩下田野一个人。

他这时才敢把东西从床底下摸出来，盒子是最普通的纸板盒子，里面塞满了防震纸和另一个印着花纹的小盒子，他确认了一下小盒子上的图案，那个椭圆的物体是不是自己想的那样，然后把东西打开了。他不是很懂这些，只能用为数不多的知识判断这确实是成人玩具，田野拆出说明书，拆出玩具主体，又从盒子里找到了一罐油状液体。

他隔着塑料袋捏住小玩具，玩具长的像个圆滑的鸡蛋，拖着根短尾巴似的电线，柔软的奶白色使得它减少了一些情色意味。

田野还是皱眉，谁这么无聊。

他本应该立即把东西扔进垃圾桶，但突如其来的电话铃声阻断了他混乱的思绪，田野把小玩具放在床边，滑开手机，贴着话筒讲：“喂？”

 

他没有预料到玩具是被他自己主动放进体内的，快递里附带的润滑帮他减免了一丝阻碍，田野太久没有被人打开过了，甬道干涩又紧，电话那边控制着他的动作，几乎是有些强硬地命令他只能塞一根手指进去，过了几分钟才接着说，现在可以塞第二根了。

田野摘了眼镜，加上浴室里雾气朦胧，他什么也看不清，眼前都是模模糊糊的光斑。他能清晰感受到内壁吮吸指腹的力度，有点渴似的，把黏糊糊的润滑液都吃进去，肠道随着手指的入侵而逐渐打开，他的手指半天前还在用来敲键盘，操纵着辅助英雄为队伍带来胜利，现在则是给自己带来一点羞耻的欢愉。

“可以放进去了，“对面声音顿了顿，“放进去了吗？”

田野小声回答，嗯。

他趴在洗手池上，弓着腰臀，小玩具很容易就被吞了下去，穴口被撑开。玩具到底不像人的阴茎，冰冰凉凉，没有温度，塞到里面时，田野呜咽了一下，对着电话那边抱怨，好想你，这个东西好凉啊。

电流乱响，那边轻轻笑起来。

“Meiko打开开关试试看？”

田野的额头本来贴着镜子，开关打开的瞬间，他的额头离开那里又撞上去，磕出一块圆圆的红印，洗手池没有可以握住的把手，脚下打滑，玩具在体内震动起来时，田野几乎站不住，那个小东西是贴着敏感的凸起放置的，稍稍一动就令他腰上发麻，真正打开开关，脊椎上便瞬间窜起一股电流，穴肉翕合不止，不知道要把它吐出来，还是吃得更深。

“有感觉到我吗？”对面的人慢条斯理地问道，“我感觉到Meiko了，里面咬得很紧。“

田野舔了舔嘴唇，他感受到内壁被搅弄，努力克制自己不去想象被人的性器操开的样子，但电话那边的话语逼着他脑内不断浮现阴茎顶着他的后穴，然后不太怜惜地插入的画面，可能他刚刚为他口交过，圆硕的顶端沾着他自己的口水，被他含得又红又湿，就这么一寸寸地顶进来。

“Meiko回答我的话呀，要不然就按下暂停。”

“我......我有感觉到，”田野嗫嚅着回答，“唔……有感觉到你。”

“有顶到肚子吗？”

“没有，啊......”田野的手指又把玩具往里戳了戳，“嗯......现在可以了，在、在很里面的地方......”

“Meiko很乖。”对面说，“但是不可以碰前面，要用后面射出来才可以。”

“凭什么......”田野塌着腰，有气无力地回嘴，“我不要，那样很难受……不要陪你玩了......”

“那下次见到Meiko时候，我会让我们lpl的辅助选手很没面子地被操到尿出来。”那面的声音很平静，仿佛只是在陈述一个事实，“Meiko需要听我的话。”

听到某个词的时候，田野下意识夹紧了臀肉，他的大腿交叉着磨蹭，那根电线拖在穴口外，随着身体摇晃的频率，小幅度摆动着。

“哈啊……你那么凶干嘛......”田野很委屈，“不碰就不碰......”

“可以再往上开一档，然后含湿手指。”

田野乖巧地照做，他按着开关，修长的手指含在口中，整个人都贴在洗手池上，玩具发出剧烈一些的嗡嗡声，流水的前端蹭着小腹，颤巍巍地吐出一些湿润的前液。他咬着自己的手指，按照电话那边的意思戳到脆弱的喉肉，仿佛在做着深喉的游戏，用力碾过上颚，吐出来，再把指尖按在舌面上搅弄。后穴的震动使他快要跪到地面，虽然不像是被人插入，但敏感的地方却被仔细照顾到，田野撬开自己嘴巴的时候，呻吟和喘息都泄露出来，花洒水声压去一部分，庆幸屋里无人，不用担心甜乎乎的黏腻声音被人听见。

“我听不到Meiko的声音了，”电话那边说，“把手机凑近一点，想听你的声音，啊......听见了。”

田野喘得断断续续，他的睫毛被打湿，胡乱黏在下眼睑上。

“我不在的时候，Meiko有和别的人上床吗？”没有波澜的询问语气，但带着一点微弱的笑意，“这个不可以呀……如果有的话，会被我惩罚的。”

“......唔，怎么可能......”田野哑着声音反驳，突然想到了什么，逗着对面人，“我有和别人在一起，不要你了......你是谁啊，不认识你。”

对面继续轻声地笑，“开到最大好不好，Meiko要当......”他似乎思考了一下那个中文单词怎么说，“Meiko要当婊子吗。”

他故意咬重了那个词的读音，把它发得异常标准。

田野嘶着气把震动的频率开到最大，他没料想到那个小东西能跳得那么厉害，一下子从洗手台上跪到地下，眼泪漫出眼尾，湿滑的后穴几乎要含不住，他努力顶着腰，前面的阴茎一股一股地酸胀着，却没有力道帮他真正射出来，他卷曲的刘海粘在额头上，呻吟转了调子，腻得自己耳畔也泛红。他没办法回应对面的话，只能咬住手掌侧面，夹紧双腿，胡乱地说：“对啊，我就是，再也不认识你了……呜，呜......我关掉好不好......嗯……太那个了，不想玩了……”

“不可以关，要用前面射出来才行，Meiko不是一直听我的话的吗？”

田野攥紧自己的手指，声音里带了哽咽，轻轻喊他的名字。

“不是和别人跑了吗？”他说，“Meiko会和谁呢……是Clearlove选手吗？还是新来的AD？啊，那个小孩比Meiko还可爱来着，他成年了吗？Meiko这可是勾引未成年人。”

“我没有......”田野努力从地上站起身，玩具随着往下掉，穴肉被搅弄得外翻，他不由自主地伸手将东西按回原处，后颈震得发烫。

“没有吗？那为什么要说不认识我，过分行为，没办法原谅。”

“对不起……”

“有好好夹着吗？我给你的礼物。”

“呜......有啊……”田野咬着下唇，“停掉好不好，求求你......”

“不喜欢的话可以自己停掉，为什么要征询我的意见？”对面的声音慢吞吞的，“有射出来吗？没有的话，不可以。”

“没有......但是，很快......”田野试着违反规矩，用手掌揉了揉前端，“不行......不碰的话......我不可以......后面也很难受。”

眼泪沾湿他的下巴，田野投降一样小声说，想要你。

“Meiko选手想要我什么呢？”对面的喘息声通过电流传导出来。

“想要你......”田野觉得羞耻，他只用气音呢喃，“......操我。”

手心接收着吐露出来的浊液，后穴酸胀渴望被完全填满，但却总隔靴搔痒一般，田野一只手捂着嘴巴，闷着自己哭泣的尖叫声，脑内一片混沌，忘了手机的存在，整个人瘫到地上，玩具被坐进更深一些的地方，他的小腹不断地痉挛，像是有人真的操进他的肠道，把脏器也搅乱，地面冰凉，被刺激得不停收缩的后穴绞紧了玩具。田野缩着双腿，想把自己蜷成小小一团，手掌胡乱在肚皮上蹭了蹭，将浊液揩去，他舔嘴唇时能尝到泪水的涩味。

又让玩具在体内待了一会儿，田野才艰难地起身捉住洗手台上的手机，他把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，试探着说，对不起对不起对不起。

他说得有点急，像要哭出来一样。

田野本来抱着对面已经挂断的心态，他的大腿内侧还在抽搐，只是已经顾不上这些，他让耳朵紧贴着听筒，直到对面传来沙沙的声音，然后有人开口说话了。

“没关系......”那边的人也在平复呼吸，“Meiko......”

田野的心缩回原位，他揉了揉湿红的眼角，觉得一阵莫名的哽咽。他还以为他挂断了来着。

“现在可以关掉拿出来了。”声音温柔，但是是命令的语气。

田野把开关关掉，张开双腿，试探着将手指伸进去，后穴很顺利地将手指咽下，软的肉壁吮着指尖侧面，他的食指指甲被啃坏了，沾湿的时候有点刺痛。捏着电线小心地把玩具扯出来，穴肉依依不舍似的吸着产生一些阻力，田野夹着电话，拖着尾音和对面抱怨：“不舒服。”

“......没有我舒服吗？”对面调笑他。

“滚......”田野红着耳朵尖，低声骂道。

随着玩具被拉出体内，润滑混着淫液从有些红肿的小穴里一股股淌出来，滴在地面的瓷砖上。田野长长地出了一口气，他浑身上下湿漉漉的，脸颊热得发烫，腰部有一丝微弱的酸胀感，他想到什么，一手握着电话，小声地笑：“我里面好多水啊……”

“你要不要听？”田野舔着嘴唇，发出一些弹动舌尖的声音。他把手机抵在大腿上，另一只手伸下去，指尖戳入被玩得松软的后穴，眯起眼睛，近视使他堕在一个水汽氤氲的梦里，他的手指慢慢蹭入，故意有点急切地动起来，大半留在深处的润滑和湿水都还未排出，手指抽插时肉与淫湿的液体搅弄出咕啾的水声，然后把黏腻的润滑抠出体外，抹在大腿内侧。他甚至小声呻吟起来，高潮过的身体尚存敏感，田野把电话再次拿到耳边，软绵绵地拖长声音说，还想要。

电话那头不说话了，只能听见略重的呼吸声，田野恶作剧得逞一样憋着笑，自言自语一样：“我想要有什么用，反正你也吃不到。”

“......Meiko太坏了。”

“是你先开始的……”田野脱力地坐在地上，“有点想你啊。”

“去洗澡。”对面说。

田野抱怨：“洗不动，太累了。”

“很脏。”

“嫌我脏那下次别上我了。”他从鼻子里哼了一声，扶着洗手池慢慢站起来，“我洗澡了，虽然后面还是很痒……但是，拜拜。”不等对面回应，田野迅速按了关机，不给那边反击的机会。

他拾起躺在地下的跳蛋，捏在手里对着灯光仔细打量了一下，上面还沾着润滑和他自己的体液，怎么看怎么像个白色的蛋，在身体里时很卖力地工作，但他脑海里浮现出的还是熟悉的人类器官，田野的脸颊突然红了，使劲甩甩脑袋把那个画面驱逐出脑海，自己钻进淋浴下面，热水撒在头顶，帮他把脸颊上羞涩的红晕遮掩掉。


End file.
